Bella the Bunny
by iseedrunkpeople
Summary: Bella Swan is an ex-playboy bunny, living in Hollywood. She left the Playboy mansion just a few months ago and wants to shed her "bunny" image. She has no such luck meeting any guys that see the true her, until she meets her best friends cousin from NY...
1. Chapter 1

**Bella the Bunny**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. If i owned Twilight would I be writing fanfictions? No affence fanfic, I love you really. I own nothing! Except the plot. hehe.

This is my second fanfic story, so bear with me! The first one was a little random, but i want to carry this one on.

And i'm a Londoner (slang words for 'from London', if none of you knew what that is) so my writing is English style, so some of the phrases and words might be different to you others. But i tried to change most of the words to American style. (like mum to mom)

---------

**Chapter One**

My name is Bella Marie Swan, also known as Isabella, but no one calls me that. Literally no one, it's just my birth name. Im 24 years old living in Los Angeles, California. I entered the Playboy Mansion about two years ago. I had the time of my life there, meeting new friends and people and generally having a great time. But then it was my time to leave, and now 3 months after the mansion, im just working around Los Angeles doing interviews, photoshoots, etc. But im planning on going on holiday somewhere far away soon, to have a long deserved break. So getting back to my life, i've lived in LA all my life, with my parents Reneé and Charlie (i call them by their names, but not to their face. I don't know why, i just do). Reneé works in a magazine and Charlie's one of the cities police officers.

My best friends are Alice, Rosalie and Emmet. I've had alot of friends who turn out just for the publicity but these guys have known me since pre-school and have never left my side. Alice and Emmet are cousins. Alice and I are like sisters. Me being a celebrity, Alice is also known for being my BFF, so she got some publicity and then got a job as a stylist. Rose and Emmet are our best friends, but they are a bit more low key and don't come out as much with us because they loathe the paparazzi that follow us around. They prefer to have a normal life and go out more to the beach, etc. We go partying with eachother just about every weekend with Rosalies long time boyfriend Emmet in a small club called Eclipse, which is more low key than other clubs in Hollywood. We live in a big house on the edge of Hollywood, with 6 bedrooms. Theres only four of us but we're always having guests round. Another friend is Jacob. I don't see Jacob often 'cause he lives up in San Fransico, where he moved there just a few years ago. I still talk to him, just not as much as before. I met him through Charlie and his friend Billy (Jacobs dad) but then they moved away from Los Angeles for a "change" (never really got his explanation why he really moved, i only got "for a new start"... Lies?).

---

So here i am, walking around a mall with Alice. Were shopping for our new trip to Honolulu, Hawaii, which is in just under a three weeks away. Its going to be Me, Alice, Rosalie and Emmet on this trip. Four best friends having the time of our life. So, as i was saying, we were walking around a busy mall on a saturday lunchtime. Just having stopped for lunch, we were heading around a few more shops, then heading home.

We were in mid sentence over our Hawaii discussion when a group of tall guys walk past us both and start checking me & Alice out (yes, it was THAT obvious). They wolf whistled and then made a motion with their hands (like they were grabbing our boobs). Great. We get this ALL the time and its so annoying, just as im trying to shed my Playboy Bunny image and get into singing. I could spot a photographer hiding behind a bin, so i went over and asked a security guard to remove him. I don't care about being in the public eye, but seriously i recognised him and he was one of the mean paps. You get nice ones who don't barge at you for photos and questions when you are taking a walk, then you get the bad ones that creep around after you EVERYWHERE then follow you home. Or at least try to, no one can find my house because its hidden on a long road. Wouldn't expect that in Hollywood that you'd find a long, winding private road surrounded by trees, but my house is on the outskirts of Hollywood. Which I love.

Alice stated the obvious, "Seriously Bells, you gotta get a bit of arm candy to get all these dudes off your back". I replied "yeah i know, but im not looking for 'just a bit of arm candy', i want a relationship that will last. What about you, why don't you get a 'bit of arm candy'?". Just as Alice was about to reply, her phone rang. Alice slipped it out of her pocket and pressed the answer button. "Hey Rose, whats up?"......."OMG, are you serious?"....."Thats such a shame!"...."Are you definately sure you can't make it?".....*she sighed*"Okay well i'll have to find some replacements, but hey its alright, seriously, dont beat yourself up about it. Love you! Byee hun" and she rang up. "Who was that and what was it about?" I asked. Alice said "Rose and Emmet can't make it to Hawaii! Since they are up in Vancouver staying with Emmets mom as she's sick, they don't think they'll make it back for Hawaii because she's getting sicker! So i'll have to find some replacements because i've already brought the tickets and everything!". Aww, poor Emmets mom! Wonder if she'll get better? "Have you got any idea's for the replacements?", I asked. Seriously where would we find two replacements in two weeks?! Its a non refundable ticket!

Alice stopped dead in her tracks. I got a little bit worried, she never does that. Alice then started jumping up and down excitedly, earning a few weird looks from surrounding people. "I THOUGHT OF REPLACEMENTS! I GOT IT! PERFECT!", she practically yelled. "Uhmm, Alice can you tell me who these people are before you explode with excitement? I would like to at least know who i may be holidaying with before you blow up into mini Alice pieces because you got over excited", I stated. "Edward! And Jasper!" she said with a huge cheesy smile. "Who are they?!" I asked, pushing the mall door open out into the car park. "Well, Edward is my cousin who lives in New York and Jasper is his totally hot friend who Edwards known since Kindergarden!" she laughed. I laughed with her, unlocking my black Mini Cooper, "Mmm... sounds good". Alice rushed to the boot of my car, putting her bags in but then yelled "I GET DIBS ON JASPER!". "Okay Al, i'll let you have him, it seems your pretty keen on this 'hot dude' i have never seen so i'll let you have him."

Time to get planning.

----

_**To Be Continued.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Bella the Bunny – Chapter 2

So it had been two weeks since Alice had thought of her little idea. I didn't think it was a bad idea, two hot guys on holiday with me and my best friend? I have never seen Edward or Jasper in my life, not even a photo, so it kind of was like a blind date/holiday thing...

I was packing my suitcase for Hawaii when I start to hear the stereo being turned on down the hallway – coming from Alice's room. Why am I curious, do you ask? Well Alice usually just belts out tunes rather than actually having the patience to turn on the stereo. But I suppose she found some real good song to jam to.

I walked down the hallway and into Alice's room. I find her jumping on the bed whilst the song 'Bounce' by The Jonas Brothers & Demi Lovato is blasting out the stereo. Oh. God. I was about to video her, when she jumped off the bed and danced around the room rapping:

_Bounce!_

_Just bounce!  
Let me see that body bounce!  
Cause my rhymes are so fly  
And my jeans are so tight  
That I make these people bounce_

Bounce!  
Just bounce!  
Let me see your body bounce!  
Cause my rhymes are so fly  
And my jeans are so tight  
That I make these people bounce  
Let me see that body bounce, baby  
(A-let me see that body bounce)  
Let me see that body bounce riiiight  
(Yeah, man)

Now, I'm the kind of guy that likes to bounce  
Now, I'm the kind of guy that's got a pet mouse  
I'm the kind of guy that like to scream  
And all these other people wanna do it like me.

Oh god, WHAT had Alice gotten herself into? I didn't want to know, so I left her to get back to my packing. Well actually this is all that Alice brought me our shopping trip yesterday. If I hadn't mentioned how much I dislike shopping that's because I don't mind it. It's just when Alice goes and wakes me up at 6am for a sale to get to, that I do mind. But the sale was good, I got a load of cute bikinis!

About an hour later I had finished, but Alice hadn't. Hmm… was she still jamming to 'Bounce'? I went to find out…

Turns out she had packed, but was still jamming. This time she was actually bouncing on her bed with a flat cap on shouting (yes, shouting):

_B to the O to the U to the N to the C to the E  
Wait, I cant dance_

That's okay  
We'll show you how to bounce

B is for bouncin'  
O is for opportunity  
U is for a unity  
And N is for nutrition  
C is for community  
And E is for everybody

A-do the bounce now  
A-do the bounce  
Let me see you bounce

Just bounce!  
Just bounce!  
Let me see that body bounce!  
Cause my rhymes are so fly  
And my jeans are so tight  
That I make these people bounce

Bounce!  
Just bounce!  
Let me see your body bounce!  
Cause my rhymes are so fly  
And my jeans are so tight  
That I make these people bounce

Do the Ham and Cheese  
Do the Ham and Cheese  
(Let me see that body bounce, baby)  
Do the Chicken Wang  
Do the Chicken Wang

I so have to play this on holiday. And let Jasper see it. Mwhahahaha…..

So it was the day of our holiday, and I was SO EXCITED. It's not usually like me to get excited but I haven't been on holiday in ages! I just need to get away from LA's busy life for a while. Apparently we should be staying there for about 3 weeks, which is perfect.

"ALICE HURRY YOUR BUTT UP AND GET IN THE CAR!" I yelled down the hallway.

"I'm coming Bella! Keep your pants on!" she yelled back.

"What's taking you so long?! We have to be at the airport in 15 minutes to meet the guys!" I shouted.

She walked down the hallway, saying "well excuse me for having to look good to see Jasper…"

"Jeeze, Alice. You haven't seen Jasper in ages, what if he's like, extremely fat now? Are you still gonna like him?" I asked.

She gave me the stink eye and made towards the front door.

15 minutes later we were at the airport. Edward and Jasper had flown in the night before from New York, where they worked, and stayed the night at a hotel next to the airport. It was now 11:30am, and we were waiting by the airport's Starbucks, waiting for the boys to arrive.

"Alice, does Jasper take as long as you to get ready? 'Cause I can't wait any longer for this guy, seriously I'm gon-"

"!!! EDWARRRRRDDDD!!!!!!" Alice suddenly screamed.

I turned around to see Alice running toward two very handsome young men.

Now I see why she needed to look good.

They. Are._** GORGEOUS**_.

And Jasper sure isn't fat.

**So what's going to happen next? I might try changing the POV's around, so the story is developed a bit more. Hope you liked it! Please review xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. *sigh***

Edward POV

So here I was, walking around the airport trying to find Alice. She had called me a few weeks back and asked if Jasper and I wanted to go on holiday with her, as we hadn't seen her in ages. I thought it was a great idea, and seeing as I haven't got much work to do over these few weeks, I decided I would go. And Jasper obviously said yes, seeing as his crush on Alice hadn't left him since he saw her a few years back at Alice's birthday. But Alice said that she brought a friend along, but not telling me who.

I was chatting to Jasper, about a new Xbox game, when I turn my head to see little Alice sprinting towards me yelling "EDWAAAAAARDDDDDD!!!!!!!!" at the top of her lungs.

"ALLLLIIIICEEEE!!!" I screamed back, to make it even. I hugged her, and as I looked over her shoulder I spotted Bella Swan. Yes, THE _Bella Swan_. Oh. My. God. Alice's "friend" was Bella Swan the Playboy Bunny!?! This holiday is going to be interesting.

Alice pulled back from the hug and then went to hug Jasper, greeting him with "Jazzzyyy it's so good to see you!!" and squeezing him. She may be small but man she can hug people.

Alice pulled back from hugging 'Jazzy' and introduced Bella, who was standing beside Alice with their many suitcases. "This is Bella, but you guys probably know her already."

Bella looked at me and I looked at her and shook her hand. It was like we connected. When I touched her hand I got an electric shock up my arm and through my body. It wasn't the static type of shock you get when you slide along the carpet and shock people (that is fun), it was like a warm type of shock… I can't explain it. "Hello, I'm Edward. Nice to meet you. And this is my friend Jasper." I introduced.

"Hey Edward, hello Jasper. It's nice to meet you both. Should we all get going?" Bella said. Oh… that voice... Sounds like an angel. Jeeeze Edward snap out of it you don't even know the girl.

We walked to the check out desk with Alice chatting away about what the hotels like, etc. I wasn't really listening, just thinking about Bella… OMG I DID IT AGAIN. I'm so not going to survive this holiday.

We checked in our bags and walked through to the security gate. I turned to Bella who looked a bit pissed. "Uhm, Bella are you okay?" I asked her. She was looking at a shop but then looked up at me. "Yeah… I just saw one of the annoying paparazzi, that's all. But they can't get through the gate so it's all good."

I felt sorry for her, with all those paparazzi. I swear they should be banned from stalking celebrities. Its kinda… sick.

So we walked through to the other side, I like to call it. Jasper bleeped through the security gate, and we all laughed whilst he was being checked. We got a coffee and sat down to chat and plan out what we were doing.

After chatting for half an hour, our flight was called and we got on it. Alice had got four seats in a row, and she wanted to sit next to Jasper and Bella… so that left me sitting next to Bella. Had Alice done this on purpose? Oh well, it should be fun. So it was Jasper, Alice, Bella and Me.

The plane ride wasn't bad so far. It consisted of Me and Bella chatting, mostly about ourselves and our lives. Then Alice fell asleep on Jasper. Then Bella decided she would take a nap too, she was bundled up at first but then she rolled her head so it was on my shoulder. Wow. I looked at Jasper who looked at me with a worried expression on his face. I was about to mouth at him when Bella mumbled "No, don't touch the marshmallows…… daisys taste like cucumber….." I wanted to laugh, but then I couldn't otherwise I would wake Bella. This was too funny to stop. I looked over at Jasper who was silently laughing at me. Bella then mumbled "… Edward….". Oh my god. She was dreaming about me.

Jasper then winked at me and made a tigers claw action, and mouthed "rawr".

I was about to mouth "shut up" at him, when Alice then mumbled "ohh Jasper…".

Then I couldn't hold my laughter in any longer.

And then both Alice and Bella woke up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously**_: Jasper then winked at me and made a tigers claw action, and mouthed "rawr"._

_I was about to mouth "shut up" at him, when Alice then mumbled "ohh Jasper…"._

_Then I couldn't hold my laughter in any longer._

_And then both Alice and Bella woke up._

**Chapter 4 - Bella POV**

I was suddenly woken up by an Edward chuckling beside me. Wait why was I so close to Edward? Oh crap, I fell asleep on him! I really hope I didn't sleep talk.

"What's funny?" I asked Edward.

"Ohh just you and Alice sleep talking" he replied. Alice sleep talking? I swear she hadn't like ever slept talked! What are these guys doing to us? "What did I say?! Ohmygosh I'm so embarrassed, I can already tell its embarrassing knowing me!" I said worryingly.

"Well, you said 'No, don't touch the marshmallows….daisies taste like cucumber… oh Edward', infact it was very amusing because then Alice mumbled 'Ohh Jasper', and that's when you woke up" Edward explained, doing his best impression to mock me sleep talking.

I smiled in recognition at my dreams, I do remember having a dream about a barbeque on the beach, and Alice was stealing my marshmallows. Then I got drunk and ate a daisy, and then I and Edward travelled to Edward's hotel room…

I'm innocent, I swear!

"Ladies and gentlemen we will be shortly arriving in Honolulu, Hawaii. Please return to your seats and be prepared for landing." The captain announced.

**About an hour later** we were just checking in to the hotel. Edward, Jasper and I were playing a game whilst Alice checked in. We had to come up with the cheesiest pick up lines.

"Was your daddy a baker? Because you have a nice set of buns" Jasper said. That sent me giggling.

"Do you have a map? I keep getting lost in your eyes" Edward said looking at me.

I topped it off with "I must be lost, I thought paradise was further south" looking back at him and smirking. I winked at Edward then walked away to go see what Alice was up to. Out the corner of my eye I saw Edward staring at me with his mouth open and Jasper chuckling at him.

Alice had just been given our keys and then turned to announce. "LETS GO BIATCHES." And then ran to the elevator.

The elevator ride was short, mostly consisted of Jasper talking to Alice and then me and Edward behind them just silent. I seemed to get lost in my thoughts. I decided, even though I met Edward just this morning, it felt like I had known him for a while. I really do like him. I can't tell Alice yet though, she'll freak out and tell Edward.

The lift dinged and we got out on Floor 9. There was only one door. "Uhm, Alice, wtf is this?" Jasper asked. Alice handed him the key and said "Open and find out". Jasper opened up and found one huge room. Wow! This must have cost a fortune! It was like an apartment. I dumped my bags and found 3 rooms. One for Alice and I, one for Jasper and one for Edward. I ran inside my room and shouted "OMG ALICE LOOK AT THIS CLOSET, YOU COULD LIVE IN IT". Alice walked in and smiled and clapped her hands together "Perfect!".

Jasper shouted from the lounge "Everyone meet down here in 20 minutes, time for the pool!"

"I smell like a plane. IM IN THE SHOWER FIRST," I yelled and ran to the bathroom. "Bellaaaa!!" Alice moaned behind me. "Don't worry Alice, you can use mine." Jasper offered. I swear those two aren't going to go home friends after this holiday, but way more.

20 minutes, 2 very revealing bikinis, and a bit of a kerfuffle** (A/N, Is that a very English thing to say?) **later, we were down by the pool.

"" I whipped my head around to see Edward and Jasper sprinting towards the pool. They both had six packs, but me liking Edward I only noticed his. Gorgeous! Jasper did a bomb into the pool and Edward did a neat dive. I suddenly had an urge to get in too so I ran to the diving board and jumped, then topped it off with the best dive I could make. I felt the water taking over my body and I opened my eyes underwater to find Edward waving at me, with his eyes open too. I waved back and swam to him.

"Hey Bella, that was some neat jump into the pool, very nice" Edward said, smirking at me.

"Thanks, yours was pretty neat too. I learnt to dive when I was about six, then-" I heard little Alice yelling behind me "Hey don't leave me at the poolside by myself!" and then she walked to the diving board and dived in too.

Jasper swam to her and then splashed her once she got to the surface. She did a mock surprise face, then splashed him back. It went back and forth, splashing each other for a while. Then they both suddenly stopped and leaned in to kiss. Me and Edward looked at each other and then back and Jasper and Alice who had just kissed. "Awwww" I said to Edward, "I knew she wouldn't hold out any longer". Turns out neither could Jasper, "Yeah I knew Jasper wouldn't hold out for much long either, They both pretty like each other. Im just happy that they actually did kiss, Jaspers been yapping about Alice for ages." Edward said.

"No way, so has Alice, aww that's sweet" I replied.

So now it was pretty obvious that Jasper and Alice were going to be occupied for a while, Edward and I swam around, messing around for a while. Then after a game of who could hold out underwater the longest, we decided to jump in together. "Do a high school musical jump!" I said. "No, what about a bomb?" Edward replied. We both said "A FLIP!" at the same time. I smirked and took a few steps back, then ran and back flipped into the water.

**Edward POV**

She took a few steps back and then sprinted and then back flipped into the water. Where'd she learn to do all this stuff?

She wasn't coming up. Oh crap. I ran to the edge and jumped in, looking around. I spotted Bella dancing underwater and laughing at me. Oh my god! I shook my head and swam to the surface. She came up and was still laughing. "I can't believe you tricked me into thinking you were drowning!" I exclaimed in a mock angry voice. She noticed my mocking and started to shout "AAhh Leg cramp! Leg cramp! Save me Cullen boy!" and then went under the water. I swam to her and put her legs around my waist, and then lifted to the surface.

I looked deep into those beautiful brown eyes and touched her cheek. So beautiful. "You're beautiful, you know that?" I blurted out. Curse my verbal diarrhea. She smirked and said "I think you're pretty gorgeous too." I started to lean into her, when Alice came and splashed us. "Come on guys!! I have a table booked for later and i have to play Bella Barbie!" Alice said dragging Bella out of the pool. "Ally, I haaaaaaaaaaaate Bella Barbie!" Bella moaned. "Too bad! Dry off now poohead", Alice said giggling and shoving a towel to Bella. Bella rolled her eyes and smirked, grabbing the towel and drying off, before then heading inside.

I looked at Jasper, who said "Come on loverboy, I saw you leaning in to Bellsy. Let's go make you Edward Barbie so Bella then goes weak-kneed later when she sees you. We're going to a club aswell by the way, so put on your dancing shoes brother." I sighed and got out, drying off and heading back into the hotel to get ready for tonight, which should be extremely interesting.

**Thank you everyone for reviewing my story! Keep up the views and reviews coming! I promise to do the next chapter soon, over the next few days hopefully, because now I'm on Christmas break as school finished today, woo hoo!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, you guys are awsome, the reviews and all the story favourites etc, just keep on coming! It makes me want to write more and more. I know i don't put much into my chapters, and im working on that.**

**I forgot to explain what the word 'kerfuffle' meant last chapter, its basically a small ****problem or a small hassle, but in a retarded way of putting the word.**

**Christmas next week! Are you guys excited? I AM! I love christmas :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and any of the songs in here.... and never will. Boo Hoo...**

* * *

Chapter 4

Bella POV

So tonight was going to be fun, we're having dinner and then going to the opening of a new club called 'Twilight'. Alice is nearly done playing Bella Barbie with me, thank god. My hair was down and wavy, going down between my boobs and my waist. My make up wasn't overdone, with just a bit of silver eyeshadow to my eyes with eyeliner and mascara. I could provide the blush on my own. I was wearing a silver dress that had a dip in the front, revealing just a bit of my cleavage. It went up to mid-thigh and clung to my curves, it had thick straps on the shoulders. I wore this with black pumps because knowing me i'll trip up in heels.

Alice had me ready in just about half an hour, and whilst I was waiting for Alice i sat on the bed looking at things to do tomorrow in leaflets. The theme park sounded good, or there was Wet n Wild, the water park. Then we could have a night in with room service and a movie. Yeah, that sounded good. I informed Alice of my plans and she said she liked them too, and so the boys would probably go along with anything. Alice was wearing a mid-thigh, navy blue strapless dress with navy blue heels.

Alice walked into the lounge to introduce me as "The fabulous and gorgeous, Bella Swan!" I walked out, blushed (as usual) and saw Edwards jaw drop. I blushed even redder then, and suddenly blurted "Come on guys stop staring, lets go!". Alice was grinning as Jasper grabbed her hand and took her towards the door. Edward bent his arm so I could hold onto it. He glided me out, locking the door and into the awaiting elevator.

We were driven by taxi to the Italian restaurant 'Zizzi' and once chatting over our forthcoming plans for the next few days, we ate up and headed to the club. There was an insanely huge line outside. "Alice, how are we meant to get in there with a queue like that going all the way down the street?" I asked her. I tried to hide behind Jasper and get Edward to block the side of me, incase any paparazzi were here. There shouldn't be, because as far as I know the paparazzi thought they saw me (but really it was my double, i have them all over America just to confuse the paparazzi) go to New York. Alice went up to the big man at the front of the queue and pointed to a name on the list, and he let us in.

We went inside and the boys ordered us a few drinks, Alice told them to "surprise us". The song 'Broken Heels' was playing by Alexandra Burke. I love this song! "Come on Ally, lets go dance", I said as I pulled her to the dance floor.

_All the ladies tell their fellas we can do what they do we can do it even better in broken heels  
Heyy eyy eyy  
Heyy eyy eyy  
All the ladies tell their fellas we can do what they do we can do it even better in broken heels  
Anything you can do I can do better, boy I can do it in broken heels anything you can do we can do better, boy we can do it in broken broken heels._

* * *

Edward POV

Bella looked amazing tonight, she took my breath away. I had only met her this morning, but it feels like i've known her since I was a kid. I think I really do like Bella, and im determined not to go back to New York without telling her how I feel. As we went over to the bar to order the girls their random drinks, I glanced over at Jasper, who was staring onto the dancefloor. "Jas? What you lookin at?" I asked him.

"Alice and Bella dancing, they've got a crowd forming! I swear those girls can do anything, dive like proffesionals, look like models and dance like they don't have a care in the world" he said, not taking his eyes off the girls.

"Yeah, your lucky you finally got Alice. You've been wanting her since that party a few years back" I chuckled, also watching the girls.

"I know, i'm so glad I finally got Alice, she's amazing. I love her! What's the deal with you and Bella?" He replied.

"Well we both know we like eachother, in the pool today I called her beautiful and she called me gorgeous. I think i've really got a shot at this, so hopefully the next few days i'll tell her at just the right time how I feel. I don't see her as Bella the playboy bunny, I see her as the real Bella, the young beautiful woman underneath all that fame who wants to get away from the hassle. She told me she hadn't exactly asked for the fame, her ex-boyfriend put her name up for it, as some kind of joke. Turns out she actually got the place and she couldn't back down from it. She went into the mansion and then enjoyed herself, so she stayed. They offered her to stay longer but she wanted to leave after the fame started rising rapidly. So i'm going to show her that I see and like her for who she really is." I explained to Jasper.

Jasper was about to reply back when Alice came bounding up to him and pulled him to the dancefloor. Bella ran up to me and dragged me to the dancefloor also, giggling as she did so. The song 'Japanese Girl' by Metro Station came on, and I went behind Bella, and put my hands on her hips, ready to start some groovy dancing.

_I've never felt alone in a city so busy  
Baby when you give it to me girl you look so pretty  
I hope you never leave me and I promise to stay  
But if you say it back I won't believe you anyway  
You move so fast and the sake comes quick  
By the end of the night its you I'm gonna pick  
Don't say you love me cause you sound so fake  
I see that you're my mistake._

Bella started to move down my body, making sure every inche of her was pushed against me. She swayed her hips from side to side as she did this. She then slowed down when she reached my groin area. What this woman does to me...

_My little Japanese girl  
My Tokyo baby  
My little Japanese girl  
You drive me crazy._

She then made her way back up me and swayed her hips to the beat again. We danced with eachother throughout the second verse & chorus.

_Now say it baby  
But not with your lips  
Now shake it over  
The soul in your hips_

Woah, Bella was all over me. She turned around to face me, our lips inches apart from eachothers. She made this so much harder, obviously teasing me. Whilst she danced she stared right into my eyes. I stared back, and we never left eachothers eyes.

The night went on like that, all four of us dancing to various songs and now and then taking a break to go get a drink. I think Bella and Alice had had a bit too many drinks, because once it was closing time they didnt want to go home, and demanded they go take a trip to "toothpaste land" instantly. When Jasper asked where toothpaste land was, Alice replied "IN YOUR BOXERS" a bit too loud and then hiccuped, followed by a giggle from Bella.

I lifted Bella up and she started squealing and wriggling, so I clung to her tighter. I then dropped Bella and twisted her around so I was now giving her a piggyback. She wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. She then let go with one hand and started fiddling with my hair, claiming it was as soft as a christmas tree. This was starting to get amusing. She then started to sing 'Uncle Fucker' from South Park at the top of her lungs, with Alice joining in too.

**(*EXPLICIT LANGUAGE*)**

_Bella: Shut your fucking face uncle fucka  
You're a cock sucking ass licking uncle fucka  
You're an uncle fucka, yes its true  
Nobody fucks uncles quite like you_

Alice: Shut your fucking face uncle fucka  
You're the one that fucked your uncle, uncle fucka  
You dont eat or sleep or mow the lawn,  
You just fuck your uncle all day long

(farting noises)  
Bella: Hmm!  
(farting noises)  
(laughing)  
(farting noises)  
Alice: What's going on here?  
(farting noises)  
Bella & Alice: OOOoooooooooooooh  
Fucker fucker uncle fucka uncle fucka fucka fucka fucka  
Both: Shut your fucking face uncle fucka (Terrance: uncle fucka)

Bella: You're a boner biting bastard uncle fucka  
Alice: You're an uncle fucka I must say  
Bella: Well you fucked your uncle yesterday  
Both: (laughing)  
Uncle fucka... thats  
U-N-C-L-E fuck you Uncle  
Fuckaaaaaa tonight...

Alice: Suck my balls!

Me and Jasper managed to get them both in the taxi and we sat on either end. Alice then dropped asleep with her head right by Jaspers cock. He tried to move her head but Alice swatted his hand away. Then Bella looked towards my dick (which now stood up a bit, because of Bella staring at it) and said "OH CEDRIC I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN A WHILE!" and then poked it.

Oh lordy.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Previously**__…Then Bella looked towards my dick (which now stood up a bit, because of Bella staring at it) and said "OH CEDRIC I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN A WHILE!" and then poked it._

_Oh lordy._

Chapter 6

Edward POV

Crap, she just poked my dick! She was definitely too drunk to handle, so I just let her carry on. I don't mind her touching my dick, it's just that I'd rather she did it when she was sober and it meant something, but I let her carry on because it was amusing. "CEDRIC, MY DEAR! HOW HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Bella shouted at my dick. I just looked back and forth from my dick (which by the way, was still covered by my pants, but it was probably pretty obvious to everyone right now...) to Bella, which now had turned into a full conversation. Bella was chatting about the weather when the taxi driver pulled up at our hotel and I paid him as Jasper was waking Alice up.

Once we got back to our room Alice and Jasper went off to Jaspers room and I don't want to think about what they were up to. Probably doing role play, with Jasper playing a soldier. I just stood in the middle of the living room, not knowing what to do with Bella who was stumbling around, still drunk off of her head. She suddenly turned around with the sexiest look on her face. "Come on baby, let's take you and Cedric to the bedroom, and have some fun" she whispered in my ear. "No, Bella. You are drunk off your head and I'm not taking advantage of you right now" I replied. She pouted and stormed off to her room. Crazy woman.

I was in the bathroom, just finished brushing my teeth when I hear Bella screaming "SHAKE SHAKE, SHAKE SHAKE, SHAKE IT!" from her bedroom. I ran to her room to see what she was doing and she was standing on her bed doing the Macarena, but still singing the words to Shake It. "Bella, I need you to get into bed, before you hurt yourself" I stated, pointing to her bed. I tried to get her to get into bed, because in the morning she's going to have one hell of a hangover, and from hearing Bella say it herself when she was telling me about her dislikes, she loathes hangovers. "Fiiiiiiiine" she huffed. I took off her shoes and tucked her under the covers. "Night Bella" I said as I walked out of her room. "Night Mr. Cedric" she replied.

About an hour later, I was still awake. I couldn't hear anything from Bella's room so I assumed she had finally fallen asleep. But what kept me up was Alice and Jasper next door. I could hear A LOT of giggling, Jasper's name being screamed out and "Yes ma'am". I got up to get a drink from the kitchen, and was about to go tell Jasper and Alice to shut up when I heard Bella shouting "NO NO PLEASE DON'T". I rushed in to find her thrashing around in her sleep, I sat on her bed and whispered "Shh, Bella it's okay, just a bad dream" and rubbed circles on her cheek with my thumb. She instantly calmed down. I decided to sit with her until she started heavily breathing again, just watching her. I grew tired myself, and lay down next to her. She molded herself into my body perfectly and I felt myself drifting into a deep sleep.

**The next morning**

Bella POV

I woke up to the sunlight streaming in through my window. Fucccccccckkk my head was throbbing with pain. I looked around to find Edward asleep behind me, with his arm draped over my stomach. He had a smile plastered across his face. What the hell happened last night? I can't remember anything; the last thing I remember was me grinding on Edward at the club. Haha, that was pretty funny.

Oh shit, Edwards in here with me, did we…? I looked under the sheets and found myself still fully dressed and the same with Edward. Relief flushed through me. I sighed, my head was killing me. Edward started stirring in his sleep and his eyelids soon fluttered open. "Morning Bella", he said groggily. "Morning Edward, erm, what the hell happened last night?" I asked him. "Well you were off your head drunk and did a number of things, such as screaming shake it at the top of your lungs, talk to my dick, and then had a nightmare which is what caused me to end up in here sleeping beside you" he explained.

I TALKED TO HIS DICK? WHAT THE FUCK. "What do you mean I talked to your dick?" I asked, clearly confused. "Well in the cab ride on the way back here, you called it Cedric and were chatting to it and poked it. Then you offered to take me and Cedric to the bedroom for some fun, but I stopped you" he said, chuckling.

"Why did you stop me?" I asked. Wasn't it usual for a guy to take a chance with sex when he was offered it?

"Well I didn't want to take advantage of you; I don't take advantage of drunken women. But I think Jasper did last night" he answered. Aww what a sweet man not taking advantage of me. Most of the guys I know would of done that to me, but I never allowed myself to get pissed off my head around them. Wait – Jasper took advantage of Alice?

"Wait, Jasper and Alice did it last night? Aww Alice will be bummed that she didn't remember it", I pondered.

"Yeah…" Edward replied.

We sat there in silence for a moment, not doing anything. Just the sound of his breathing and mine.

Then my head throbbed again and I decided I needed a tablet. "Crap, my head is killing me, I need to go get a tablet" I said, sitting up way too fast, because I got a head rush. I swayed and then Edward caught me before I fell off the bed. His arms grabbed me and I felt an electric jolt go through my body.

"You wanna be careful there Bella, don't want you rushed to hospital on a vacation. You know what they say about Hawaiian hospitals" he said, smirking at me whilst staring into my eyes with his beautiful green eyes.

"No, what do they say about Hawaiian hospitals?" I asked.

"They're full of beautiful young American girls with brown eyes and brunette hair, which go by the name of Bella" he stated. He then winked, dropped his hands and then walked off to the kitchen.

Daaaaaaaaang.

He's got one fine ass.


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously: __"__No, what do they say about Hawaiian hospitals?" I asked._

"_They're full of beautiful young American girls with brown eyes and brunette hair, which go by the name of Bella" he stated. He then winked, dropped his hands and then walked off to the kitchen._

_Daaaaaaaaang._

_He's got one fine ass._

**Bella the Bunny – Chapter 7**

**Edward POV**

I walked into the kitchen to find Alice making coffee. "Morning Alice, have fun last night?" I asked her. "Morning and yeah I did, well all that I can remember at the club was pretty fun," she said. "Ohh, not at the club… in Jasper's room is what I meant" I chuckled, teasing her. "What do you mean? What did I do…" she asked, very confused. "I think you better go and ask the _solider _yourself," I suggested as I walked off into my room laughing, leaving a VERY confused Alice standing in the kitchen.

20 minutes later I had showered and changed into a pair of khaki pants and white shirt that read "DON'T READ THIS" on the front. I went out into the living room and sat down in front of the T.V, waiting to hear what we are doing later.

Half an hour later me and Jasper were still sat in front of the T.V, with a re-run of a recent Lakers' game on in the background, but we were talking. "Man, what's taking them so long? Alice said she would surprise us where we are going, I just hope it's not shopping" Jasper said. I was about to answer when Bella came out of her room and sat on the couch next to mine, looking gorgeous. She had on a pair of jean shorts, a pink vest top and her hair up in a ponytail. Yummmmmmm.

I didn't realise I was staring at her, until Jasper whacked me upside my head. Then I snapped out of my gaze and looked over to Bella, to find she was giggling and blushing, obviously noticing me staring at her.

Alice came out and announced, "People of the living room, today's activities shall be… SHOPPING!". "Noooooo!", Jasper and I groaned. "Haha, I'm just joking. I haven't figured out where the nearest shopping malls are from here, yet. Today, we are going to a theme park! And put on shoes that wont fall off, I heard there are rides that have your feet dangling", she said. We all split up to go get our shoes on and all came back a minute later, all wearing converse. After realising we were all wearing converse, we burst out laughing.

Twenty minutes later we were standing just inside the theme park, reading a map of where we wanted to go first. We agreed on one which was like a tower, it went up to the top and then dropped down. That was sure to make someone sick.

After about visiting each ride twice, we decided to check out the ride called 'Saw: The Ride' **(A/N this actually is a ride in a theme park called Thorpe Park in England but I changed the ride around)**, like the horror movie Saw. There wasn't any queue, just like the other rides. We must have come when there was still school on, but there was the usual couple or group of adults wandering around the park, like us. We got on the train with Alice and Jasper at the front, me and Bella behind and then other random people behind us. We were strapped in and it started, going at about 5mph. It went into a room with deranged wax heads and fake blood splatted on the wall. Suddenly a chainsaw came out of no-where beside me and I jumped back. There was screaming coming from the speakers in the room. Bella cringed into me, hiding her head into my chest. I rubbed my hand up and down her arm to calm her. I could hear Alice screaming in front of me, with Jasper comforting her as well.

Then we went into another room, where there was a wall reading 'you are about to die' painted by blood. That wasn't scary, jeeze. That's what I though until it suddenly jolted off at about 100mph in about 3 seconds. Fucccccccckkk. I could hear everyone screaming their head off, even Bella who was also shouting 'don't like this shit!' over and over. I couldn't scream because of the rush. It went in a loop-de-loop twice and then over a lake, where it looked like we could dip into the water any minute.

The ride finally ended and we all got off. "That was insane!" said Jasper. "Didn't like that shit" stated Bella, shaking her head. "Wooohooo! Wanna go again!" Alice squealed, jumping up and down. I was still speechless, I couldn't decide whether I like it or not. "Can we go again? Come on guys pleeeeeeeease" Alice pleaded. "I'm sooo not going on that one again," Bella said. "Yeah I think I'm going to pass, don't fancy the room full of blood again… ew" I shuddered, thinking about the wax heads. "You guys can go on ahead, and we'll see you outside in a minute" I said, ushering Jasper and Alice onto the ride again, whilst I went to join Bella on a bench she was sat on nearby the exit.

"You okay?" I asked her, silly boy, Edward. Of course she's not okay. "Nope. I'm so having nightmares tonight" she said, dropping her head and shaking it. "Hey, it's okay… just a bit of paint and max models," I said, trying to comfort her. She looked up at me, still with a frightened expression. I scooted closer to her and put my arm around her "it's alright Bella, don't worry about it". I could hear the screams of the ride going over the lake again. She sighed, and then looked up at me "Thanks, Edward". Why was she thanking me? What did I do? "For what?" I asked, confused. "For watching out for me and not taking advantage of me last night. You're a good guy." She said, looking into the distance. She then turned to me and looked at me, with those beautiful brown eyes. I started to lean in to her, hoping she would to, and she did. "OH MY GOD, THAT WAS AWSOME! LET'S GO GUYS!" I heard Alice squeal. Bella and I quickly pulled away from what was nearly a kiss, being interrupted for the second time. I've got to have words with Alice about this. I stood up and got a funny look from Jasper, who then mouthed 'lover boy' at me. I rolled my eyes at him and followed the girls, who were walking toward the exit of the theme park.

Once we were home we all got changed into some comfy clothes. Alice said we were having a movie night so the girls went out to get the movies, so Jasper and I were left to get the pizza and drinks.

When we were all back and ready to settle down on the couch with Alice and Jasper on one, and me and Bella on the other. We had a blanket over the both of us and I had my arm draped over the back of the couch. Alice pressed play on the film, which happened to be The Dark Knight, "not bad taste, girlies" I said.

Three films, two boxes of pizza and one snoring Jasper later, we were all bored. "Ooh! Ooh! I KNOW WHAT TO DO! Let's play truth or dare!" Alice said, jumping up and down in her seat which woke Jasper up next to her. "Who…who ate Bob?" Jasper said, jumping up and whipping his head around the room frantically. Alice, Bella and I started laughing at him. "No, silly, we're playing truth or dare" Alice reassured him. "Ohh. I knew that" Jasper said, trying to play it cool. "Sure you do Jaz" I said, still laughing at him.

"So let's play! I'll spin the beer bottle and whoever it lands on gets asked truth or dare, then they spin it next time" said Alice. She spun it and went round and round, before landing on Jasper. "Truth or dare?" Alice asked. "Umm, truth" Jasper said. "Okay Jasper, what did you do to me last night when I was drunk?" asked Alice. Jasper smirked and then said, "I'll tell you later, in my bedroom" and winked at Alice. She giggled and then Jasper spun the bottle. It landed on me. Great. "Truth or dare, man?" asked Jasper. "Dare, cause I'm a real man" I said. "Okay, just for that remark, you gotta go onto the balcony and shout "I'm gay" at the top of your lungs" he said smirking. "That's easy" I stated, before walking to the French doors and sliding them open. I walked out and took a deep breath before yelling "IMMMMMMM GAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!!!" to probably the whole of Hawaii. I got a load of cheers from a crowd of drunken Irish men from an opposite hotel. They started making sex actions and one of them shouted "LEMME TAKE YOU DOGGY STYLE, PRETTY BOY!". Oh shit! I ran back inside and slammed the doors shut. By now, Bella, Alice and Jasper were on the floor in fits of laughter.

After collecting themselves back up from laughing at me, I spun the bottle. It landed on Alice. "Truth or dare, pixie?" I said to her. "Truth" she said. "How many pairs of shoes do you actually have?" I asked. "Umm… let me try and count" she said. She started counting but then I stopped her, "Actually, you're gonna be there all night, just spin the bottle" I stated. She spun it and it landed on Bella. "Truth or dare?" Alice asked. "Dare" Bella said with a smirk.

"Kiss Edward" Alice said giggling. Oh, nice one. She finally realised she had been interrupting me and Bella. Bella put her hand on the back of my neck and pulled me forward, so our lips could finally meet.

**Happy Holidays everyone! I will probably update ****during the days that lead up to New Year, if I have time. I've got a lot going on. Hope you guys have an awesome Christmas! Keep reviewing (it makes me happy to find people actually like my story, haha)! X**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, here's chapter 8. Sorry it's been a while, I've had a busy holiday and was going to write this last night but it started to snow. Snow gets me excited. I've had a great day in the snow but I fell off the sledge A LOT (the sledge is plastic, big and evil, and ran me over twice) so now I'm writing this with a headache, but that doesn't stop me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But I do own this storyline! Haha suck on that Meyer!**

**Previously**_: "Truth or dare?" Alice asked. "Dare" Bella said with a smirk._

"_Kiss Edward" Alice said giggling. Oh, nice one. She finally realized she had been interrupting me and Bella. Bella put her hand on the back of my neck and pulled me forward, so our lips could finally meet._

Bella the Bunny 

Chapter 8

Bella POV

The kiss was amazing! His lips molded to mine and then it got a bit steamy, he ran his tongue over my bottom lip ever so slightly, asking for entrance and I gave it to him. Using tongue on our first kiss didn't matter to us because this had been building up for a while, and we needed to let it out! Soon enough I realized we had been at this for quite some time.

I pulled back, knowing both of us would need to come up for air. I looked around to find that Alice and Jasper had left us, probably to do role play in Jaspers bedroom, something I don't want to think about.

I looked back at Edward to find his face pretty close to mine, all I had to do was lean forward and we could do it again, but I better not. I might seem a little…desperate. "That was amazing, Bella" he said, smirking at me.

But then I decided to step into my daring side tonight. "Want to go again?" I said looking back up at him. His lips crashed down onto mine again (not literally crashed, that would of hurt. He did it gently) and we moved with perfect sync. I'm guessing that was his answer, and a good one at that. Edward has got to be the best kisser I've ever come across!

I don't know how long we had been going, but it seemed a pretty long time. What made us pull apart was the shrieking from Jasper's bedroom, which had now become very loud. "Say, why don't we go into my bedroom down the hall? It might drown out the noise a bit." Edward suggested. "Sure, let's go" I replied.

We walked down the hallway with Edwards arm around my waist. Once we got to Edwards room he shut the door and went to switch the T.V. on. I sat down on his bed, looking around his room. He seemed to be a pretty neat guy. After switching the T.V. on he climbed onto his bed on the other side (it's a double, obviously. We both wouldn't fit on a single).

We were both just lying there, with a gap between us until Edward puts his hand on my waist and drags me over closer to him, so we were both cuddling up to each other. I looked over from the TV, which happened to be on some 'Hollywood News' channel.

I looked back to Edward to find him staring at me with his gorgeous green eyes. I leaned up and met our lips once more. This was probably about to turn into a make-out session had I not heard the voice on the TV saying "Bella Swan was spotted at LAX airport on Saturday morning heading on a plane towards Hawaii accompanied by her best friend Alice Brandon and two handsome unidentified males."

I sat up and turned around to spot the most annoying reporter in Hollywood _ever_ staring out the screen at me. "Gok Wan, hate that piece of shit!" I hissed. "I've heard of him, apparently he follows people around at movie premiers and events if they don't answer his questions, what a bastard" Edward said. Just then, there appeared photos of me going through the security gate. Why does this interest people so much?

I sighed and lay back down against Edward. "I just wanna get back to my normal life again, like it used to be before going into the Playboy Mansion. I didn't even ask to go in there. My ex boyfriend set me up for it, and then when I found out he claimed it could be good for me, to get out and 'see the world' or some crap. So I joined it and it was fun at first, but it got tiring after a while. I was like, the only brunette there. I left after 4 months. But still, 4 months in the mansion can make you famous. They offered me longer, but I declined it. I hate being famous. The free stuff they give you is the only good part of it" I explained to Edward, who was surprisingly listening to me blabbing on about it.

"So why can't don't you get back to your old job?" Edward asked.

"Well at the moment, because I'm fresh out the house they want me for interviews and photo shoots, etc. But as soon as this fame dies down I'll try get it back" I replied. I snuggled into his chest more, because I just can't get enough of his scent. It was a mixture of scents, all blending together, which made the perfect combination **(A.N. I'll let you guys imagine the scent, good for the imagination).** I hope he didn't catch me sniffing him.

"Smelling me, Miss Swan?" Edward whispered to my ear. Shiiiiiiiit he noticed me. I must have blushed a very deep red because he laughed at me. "It's okay. I think you smell gorgeous too, go ahead sniffing me if you want, I think it's sexy" he said to me with his crooked smile. I put my head back where it was, before I got noticed for sniffing his gorgeous scent.

"Bella, you know that you are really beautiful, and I really like you. I know I haven't known you longer than a week, but we have really got to know each other and-", Edward started, but I stopped him with a passionate kiss. I pulled back and said "I feel the same way about you too".

I rested my head on his chest and wished Edward goodnight, as I was getting sleepy. "Goodnight Bella, sweet dreams" he replied, and sealed it with a kiss on my head. I soon drifted into a deep sleep, starting to dream about Edward.

**Hope you like it! I'm sorry if it doesn't turn out long on here, I write a fair few pages out on Microsoft Word but it seems to get shorter once I put it on FanFic. I'm not the best at writing long things. I get told to write more on my essays and stories by my English teacher all the time. Anyway, tell me what you thought of it by clicking that REVIEW button! X **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing throughout this story! Right now I'm writing this chapter… on my sofa with the same headache I had whilst writing my previous chapter. It hasn't gone ****away! *sigh*. But that doesn't stop me from writing! Enjoy peoples…**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own Twilight. *boo hoo***

**Previously:** _I rested my head on his chest and wished Edward goodnight, as I was getting sleepy. "Goodnight Bella, sweet dreams" he replied, and sealed it with a kiss on my head. I soon drifted into a deep sleep, starting to dream about Edward._

Bella the Bunny – Chapter 9

Alice POV (her time to shine! Lolz)

I woke up about 10am the next morning, with Jaspers arm around me. I didn't see any sun shining through the window, which was unusual. I hope it's not a rainy day, that's a huge mood downer. I slowly released myself away from Jasper and headed down the hallway for a shower.

I made sure my towel was in here (something you obviously don't want to forget when trying to get out of a bathroom, naked) and then turned on the shower. I waited about three seconds for the hot water to come through before jumping in. I washed my short black hair and rinsed all the soap off before turning off the warm water. I wrapped my towel around me and walked down the hall towards my bedroom. I looked out the window and saw it was actually raining. In Hawaii! Well I suppose today is the day we could plan a few things.

I got dressed, dried my hair, brushed my teeth, etc. I then went to get some breakfast to find Bella in the kitchen stirring up some coffee, still in her pyjamas.

"Morning Bells, what's up?" I asked whilst pulling a bowl out of the cupboard.

"Not much, did you see it's raining? Pretty unusual!" she said, turning around and blowing on her steaming coffee.

"I know! I guess today we can sit down, flick through some brochures and actually book some stuff for the upcoming days. How about that?" I asked her.

"Yeah, that does sound good. We should book some stuff like scuba diving, canoeing and maybe even a yacht for a day out at sea!" she replied to me, actually looking quite excited.

"Yay! This holiday is gonna be awesome! But Bells, did that coffee go STRAIGHT to your head? You look kinda excitable," I said, then pulling a box of Lucky Charms out of the cupboard.

"Hmm, I don't know. But I do know I'm partly happy because I guess I'm officially with Edward now! But I really don't know what I'm going to do when I go back to LA, and he goes back to New York! We've gotta talk about that with them." She said, eyeing up my Lucky Charms. She then reached out and took one out of my bowl, which I was ABOUT to pour milk into.

"Yeah, that's one thing we're going to have to do before going separate ways. Bella, why you eyeing up my breakfast? Go getcha own bowl!" I said, grabbing the bowl and walking to the dining table with it. I sat down and started eating whilst looking through some brochures for scuba diving that were laid out on the table.

_**(About an hour later, everyone is up and sitting on sofas, going through leaflets and writing good **__**activity ideas on a list on the coffee table in front of them, with a MTV on in the background playing the top hits. The gang is not allowed to discuss the list until at least one hour of looking at activities is up, Alice's idea. The rain continues to pour down outside)**_

Bella POV

I was flicking through another brochure, when I spotted a sign for horse riding. That could be VERY interesting. I wrote it down.

Then Alice randomly had an outburst of "OOH OOH! Hehehehehe!" Then scribbling something down on the list, which made Edward and I exchange a glance which read 'weird girl'.

Ten minutes later, a sudden burst of lightening and thunder made me and Alice jump. Edward got up to walk over and look out the window at the rain, which by now was turning into a pretty mean storm. We all followed him and looked out of the window too. We were about to turn around and go back to the sofas, when we all spotted a man from the Irish group that wanted to take Edward 'doggy style' turn around and point at us from his hotel room of the opposite hotel. Then he called to his friends and they all came rushing to the window.

They were making sex actions again. "Alice why don't we show them that our men are certainly NOT gay?" I said to her. She nodded back with a smirk. We both turned to our men and kissed them passionately, us both sure that the Irish men were watching. Edward and Jasper both lifted us up and we wrapped tour legs around them, making the kiss a little more intense. I pulled back and so did Alice and we all turned to the Irish men and we all mouthed "Fuck you!" at them and flashed the middle fingers at them. Their emotions were priceless! They all had the 'o' expression plastered on their faces. Then we burst out laughing and turned back towards the sofas.

"Can we stop now? I really can't find anything else and we have gone through all of the leaflets and stuff. I want to see the list!" Jasper said when he sat down.

"Okay, let's read it! Everyone gather round!" Alice exclaimed.

We all kneeled around the coffee table and Alice began to read from the list. "We have; golf, water sports, scuba diving, surfing, hiking, glass bottom boat, shopping" – the boys groaned -,"horse riding, who put that?!" she asked confused. I put my hand up, "Guilty. I thought it could be funny watching the boys' horse ride". Alice's face then turned to a smirk and winked at me. This meant we were definitely booking that.

She went back to reading the list "Anyway, there's also karaoke night, anal waxing and – wait. ANAL WAXING? WHAT THE HELL? Who wrote that? I don't need my a-hole waxed thank you very much" she said. Edward suddenly burst into a fit of laughter with Jasper following him. I soon followed them and found myself rolling on the floor with tears streaming out of my eyes from laughing so much. Alice was just innocently sitting there saying "guys that's not funny", before starting to laugh herself.

About ten minutes of laughing, we had all composed ourselves and wiped away the tears. "Wanna go down to the hotels dining room and get some lunch?" I announced. Everyone agreed.

_------ After lunch everyone's back in the hotel room, the storm is still going on------_

With the boys sitting on the sofa, the T.V. was now blaring out the random hits from throughout the year and Alice and I were finishing dancing to 'Starstruckk' by 3OH!3 & Katy Perry. The song ended and another one came on. I identified it as 'Jizz In My Pants' by The Lonely Island came on. Alice and I were acting it out and dancing around. We were all having a good time, laughing along when Jasper suddenly announced "OMG WHAT THE…".

We looked to see what he was looking at and in the distance we could all see one of the Irish men from the opposite hotel sitting there, having a wank whilst watching us all. "He's wanking over us! CLOSE THE CURTAINS RIGHT NOW! EW EW EW!" I screamed. Edward and Jasper jumped up and closed the curtains at record speed. "That. Is. Disgusting. I thought he was gay? Ew ew ew." Alice said, with a mortified expression on her face.

Those Irish guys really needed to go do something else rather than watch us. "One more encounter with those pervs and I'm calling hotel security" Edward announced. We all agreed to that. Then we sat back down on the sofa's trying to recover from the image that was now stuck in everyone's head.

For the rest of the day and evening, since the storm was still going on, and was pretty harsh right now. We decided that we would explore the hotel. All four of us, riding in the lift just going up and down and raving around the floors. **(A.N. me and my friends did this on a school trip to Spain once, it was pretty funny. And I'm not kidding around with you here, we did actually find an Irish boys school!) **We came across a group of laughing teens, a few grinning families and some angry old people. After returning to our floor we set up Band Hero and spent a few hours playing that along with chatting, raving and ringing some of the activity places on the list to book them. We decided not to get our arses waxed after all.

By the time it was time to start heading off to bed, we all retired to our boyfriend's rooms. But the fun didn't stop there. I nipped back into my room and changed into some sexy black lacy lingerie I had brought at Victorias' Secret. I went back into Edwards' room to find him in his bathroom. I jumped on the bed and waited for him to come out.

He came out and looked up to find me, lying across his bed in some sexy lingerie. He took a few strides across to the bed and then practically pounced on me. "Woah there Edward, you might wanna calm down just a bit" I said to him. "Hell no" he replied, before starting to kiss me hungrily. I poured all the passion and love I could into the kisses we shared, before continuing into the paradise you call 'making love'.

That night, I screamed louder for Edward then I ever had before. I hope Alice and Jasper got the picture of how _loud_ they had been over the past few nights. But tonight wasn't about Jasper and Alice. It was all about Edward and me.

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Keep reviewing and feel free to ask any questions, or give me any suggestions towards the story for the future chapters!**


End file.
